sheriffcalliefandomcom-20200215-history
Hike to Wish Mountain/Transcript
(episode opens up on Nice and Friendly Corners) Toby: (jumps around) Yippee! Woo-hoo! Yeee-haw! Hahaha! (pokes Peck) Peck: Yowch! Careful, Toby. You're a pokey cowpoke. Toby: Oh. Sorry, Peck. I'm just really excited about makin' a wish on a fallin' star tonight! Callie: I'm excited too, Toby. The first time I saw one, I was just a kitten. Toby: Did ya make a wish? Callie: I surely did. I wished I'd be a sheriff one day. (spins star) Toby: And your wish came true! I hope my wish comes true. It's a really good one. (Priscilla, Dillo, and Doc join in) Callie: Howdy, folks! Ready to wish on a falling star tonight? Dillo: Sure am! Doc: Indubitably! Priscilla: (pulls out wish list) I have my wishin' list right here! Just a few little things. (list stretches out) Dillo: It's gonna take a lot of falling stars for all those wishes. You think we'll see that many? Doc: We will from the top of Wish Mountain! Toby: Wish Mountain? What's that? Doc: Only the tallest peak in the area, and the best place to wish on a falling star! Toby: Can we go there, Sheriff? Can we? Callie: I don't know, Toby. I've never been to the top of Wish Mountain before. Priscilla: Me neither. Doc: I haven't either. Dillo: I've never gone. Peck: (off-screen) Well, I have! (camera zooms in on Peck) Callie: You've been to the top of Wish Mountain, Deputy? Peck: Oh, sure. Growin' up, my family used to go there all the time! Toby: Could you take us, Peck? Doc: Yeah, Deputy! Priscilla: Pretty please? Dillo: Come on, Peck. Peck: Well, I don't know. It's... been a long time... Toby: But you still remember the way, right? Peck: Of course! Like the back of my wing! Callie: Well, you could be our leader, then. Peck: You mean, like,... (camera zooms in on his face) ...the leader, leader? (gets excited) Whoo-hoo! (pause) I mean, that sounds nice. Okay! As the leader, I say it's gettin' late! Anybody who wants to go to the top of Wish Mountain, follow me! (Song: Follow Me) Peck: Follow me, I'm the leader We'll have a rootin' tootin' fun day Follow me, I'm the leader Come on, everyone, walk this way I'm just as sure as I can be I'm the leader Follow me If you do exactly what I do You just can't miss Take each step the way I step Do it just like this (they slide down the hill) Peck: Follow me, I'm the leader We'll have a rootin' tootin' fun day Follow me, I'm the leader Come on, everyone, walk this way I'm just as sure as I can be I'm the leader Follow me (song ends) (Toby and Peck bump into each other.) Peck: Oof! Toby: Woooooooooooooooow. Peck: Here we are, folks! Wish Mountain! (camera shifts over to reveal the rest of Wish Mountain) Doc: Now, that is what I call a promontory of palpable proportions! Dillo: And it's...tall too! (trips) Whoa-oa-oa-oa! (falls down) A little too tall. Callie: So, which way do we go, Deputy? Peck: Umm... Umm... Well... This way! Follow the leader! Dillo: Here we go! Doc: Right behind you. (camera zooms in on a sign hinting where Wish Mountain is, which is the path Peck's not taking) Prairie Dog Trio: Looks like he's goin' the wrong waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! (cut to Peck and co. taking the wrong way to Wish Mountain) Peck: Bridge ahead! Callie: Sure doesn't look like it's been used in a long time. Peck: Yeah, it doesn't. But, this is the trail. I'm sure of it. Come on! (camera zooms out to show Peck and friends crossing the bridge, wood starts creaking) Doc: (yelps) I-I don't believe bridges are supposed to sound quite like this. Priscilla: Or move like this either. She's waltzin' like a willow in a windstorm! Toby: I like it. Whee-hee-hee! Haha! (gets to the end of the bridge) Peck: See? That wasn't bad. We made it! Callie: Not all of us. (camera angle changes to reveal Mr. Dillo) Dillo: (nervously) You all have fun. Bye-bye now. Peck: Now, hold on there, Mr. Dillo. You can make it. Just go nice and slow. Dillo: Ohh...okay. I'll try. (starts walking across the bridge) Oh, say. Th-this isn't so bad. (The bridge breaks loose) Dillo: It's bad! WHOA! (starts rolling across the bridge) Callie: I gotcha, Mr. Dillo! Let's go fishin', noodle lasso. (catches Mr. Dillo) (Mr. Dillo breathes a sigh of relief.) Callie: Now, to fix this bridge. (starts fixing the bridge) Dillo: You said the bridge was safe, Peck. Peck: Well, somethin' heavy must have gone across it and broken it since I was here last. Uh, ooh! Like a herd of elephants! Or buffaloes! Or...elephant buffaloes! Everyone: Elephant buffaloes? Callie: Uh, Peck. Is there somethin' you need to tell us? Peck: Like what, sheriff? Callie: Like, maybe you're not sure of somethin'. Peck: Nope. I'm sure. Now, come on, everybody. If you wanna get to the top before the stars start to fall, follow me! There'll be no more trouble! You'll see. (everyone sees a giant tower of rocks and gasps) Category:Transcripts Category:H Category:Season 1